


Marks of Pleasure

by Puddlebutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3.20, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood, Creeper Peter, Cum Play, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e20 Echo House, Scratching, Tree Sex, Violent Sex, added in some of my own scenes, same basic storyline, season 3b spoilers, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddlebutt/pseuds/Puddlebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds out that Stiles is being controlled by the Nogitsune and decides to take advantage of his new-found strength to have some more violent sex than what he is used to. There is a bit of a plot ... eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The Nogitsune is a bit OoC ... but I like it anyway, excuse me
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Jophiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jophiel/pseuds/Jophiel). So blame her if there are any mistakes!

Peter was walking along the grounds of the old Hale house. He wasn’t sure what had brought him here – a sudden restlessness at his condo had prompted the walk, but why here; why he was drawn to the Hale House.

He stopped dead in his tracks and waited. Usually he could hear those clumsy footfalls miles off. Now, he smelt him long before the near-silent breaking of twigs underfoot reached his ears.

‘You shouldn’t be here,’ the nogitsune said, stepping out from the shadows of a particularly large tree.

‘You shouldn’t even exist,’ Peter said. ‘And yet here we both are.’

The nogitsune nodded his head in agreement as Peter stepped forward. He narrowed his eyes.

‘You still smell like him,’ he said.

‘And what does Stiles smell like?’

‘Recently? Arousal,’ Peter answered, stepping into the nogitsune’s space. The nogitsune retreated until his back was against the trunk.

‘Arousal? Not fear of the big bad wolf?’ he asked, uncertain. A second later a smile spread over the all too familiar lips. ‘You’re sleeping with him.’

‘Yes,’ Peter replied. ‘And this body remembers it, even if you’re a little slow.’

The nogitsune laughed. ‘You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?’

Peter placed a hand on the trunk and leant in closer; their lips were nearly touching.

‘Don’t tell me you aren’t,’ Peter whispered, letting their lips graze as he spoke.

The nogitsune grabbed Peter tightly by the neck and pulled their lips together. He was hungry, too hungry for it and it was rushed and sloppy. Peter bit down, which usually made Stiles stop and breathe. But the nogitsune bit back, hard.

Peter’s other hand shot up and pushed the nogitsune away roughly by the neck, eyes glowing blue. The nogitsune was smirking.

After a few heavy breaths, Peter pressed their lips together again. It was softer, more familiar. The nogitsune let Peter control the kiss only for a moment before pushing into it hard.

Peter felt the tongue lick his upper lip, but refused to open his mouth. Instead, he took the nogitsune’s lower lip between his and sucked gently. The nogitsune purred. He might not be Stiles, but his body reacted the same.

The nogitsune dug the tips of his nails into the back of Peter’s neck trying to pull him closer, to deepen the kiss.

Peter pushed all of his weight onto Stiles, grinding him into the tree behind. One of his legs shot up to wrap around Peter, trying to bring them even closer.

Peter pushed away suddenly, bringing both his hands to Stiles’ shoulders to keep from chasing after him and closing the gap between them.

The nogitsune was out of breath. At least that was a familiar sight. But Stiles was usually not this eager. At least, he stopped being so after the first few times they were together. It made Peter think that the nogitsune had never been kissed before. Which was a strange thought to be having about a nogitsune.

The nogitsune whined as he tried to break free of the hold Peter had on him. It broke Peter out of his trail of thought.

Of course, Peter knew the nogitsune could break free any time he wanted. He was enjoying being Stiles for a moment.

‘Let me speak to him,’ Peter said. It was why he had broken off the kiss.

‘Speak to whom?’ the nogitsune asked.

‘Don’t play stupid.’ Peter tightened the grip he had on Stiles’ shoulders. The nogitsune just laughed playfully. ‘He doesn’t have to speak back. Just make him listen.’

‘And why would I do that?’ the nogitsune asked.

Peter pressed in, rubbing his thigh between Stiles’ legs. The nogitsune let out a moan and wrapped both his arms around Peter, gripping his shirt tightly.

‘I could have it anyway,’ the nogitsune threatened.

‘Now that wouldn’t be nearly as fun,’ Peter said. He started to pull away.

As he predicted, he didn’t get very far before the nogitsune pulled him back in and smashed their lips together. Peter let the kiss go on for a moment before biting down hard.

This time the nogitsune responded just as Stiles would have.

‘Talk,’ he snapped.

Peter leaned in so his lips were right next to Stiles’ ear. ‘I’m not going to hurt you,’ he whispered.

Just as he finished saying that, he dropped his jaw and bit down hard on Stiles’ neck.

The nogitsune gasped, more out of shock than out of pain. One of his hands brushed up and gripped Peter’s hair firmly.

‘Oh, he likes this,’ the nogitsune said teasingly. ‘I supposed you knew that.’

‘I know everything I can’t give him,’ Peter replied, licking the drops of blood from Stiles’ neck.

Peter learnt very early on how much Stiles liked to be bitten or scratched, but he couldn’t ever give him what he wanted. Peter wasn’t sure he could hold back once he got started, so it was easier just to play gentle.

But the nogitsune? The nogitsune was fair game. The spirit inside of Stiles would heal him once Peter left his marks.

Peter’s hands found their way into Stiles’ shirt and he pulled it off, scratching up Stile’s body as he did it. The nogitsune moaned in pleasure.

Once his shirt was off, the nogitsune pulled him into another kiss. He seemed to have finally gotten the rhythm down and their lips pulled at each other easily, their teeth grazing a little harder than what Peter had gotten used to.

The nogitsune started tugging on Peter’s shirt. He wasn’t really in a position to take it off and he seemed too preoccupied to figure out a way to do it. Peter grinned as he pulled back and took the shirt off for him.

The nogitsune looked at the half-naked form in front of him.

‘Take the rest off,’ he demanded.

Peter tilted his head playfully. ‘Ask nicely.’

The nogitsune growled and lunged his hands forward, determined to take the pants off himself. Peter grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the tree.

‘I said “ask nicely,”’ Peter said.

The nogitsune just laughed and shook his head. He used all his strength finally and spun Peter around, nails digging deep into his neck. ‘I’m done being polite.’

Instead of submitting like the nogitsune probably wanted him to do, Peter’s eyes shone blue in defiance and a smirk played on his lips. The nogitsune dug his nails in deeper.

‘Oh, you’re going to have to do better than that,’ Peter teased.

Angered, the nogitsune kissed him, gnawing down hard on his lips. His fingers, finally finding some control, dragged down Peter’s body to his pants, which he wasted no time in undoing.

Peter pulled away from the kiss as soon as Stiles’ fingers slid under the elastic of his shorts. He had to bite down on Stiles’ shoulder to keep from letting out a moan. Unlike Stiles, who knew _exactly_ what he was doing down there, the nogitsune was hesitant, running his fingers slowly through the soft hair, not sure whether to go any further.

That’s when Peter got impatient. It was too much like their first time together, slow, searching. He was used to Stiles pouncing on him now, taking control. That’s how he liked it.

With a growl, Peter grabbed Stiles’ wrist and pulled his hand out of his pants. He pulled him forward, but instead of their bodies colliding, Peter moved and pushed the nogitsune to the tree.

The nogitsune laughed as his face smashed into the bark. ‘You’re not usually this rough,’ he said and Peter could practically hear the smirk on his lips.

‘Stiles is human. Stiles is delicate,’ Peter said. ‘You’re not.’ And to demonstrate this, he bit down on the mark he had left on Stiles’ shoulder, hard enough to draw blood again.

The nogitsune let out a delighted yelp. He reached over and pushed Peter’s head down harder, digging his teeth in further.

Peter reached around and found the fastening to Stiles’ jeans. He was quick to undo them and he let them fall around Stiles’ ankles.

The nogitsune let out a shuddering breath and shoved his hips back, grinding into Peter.

Peter pushed back, pressing Stiles into his hand as he started to rub up and down. The nogitsune thrust his hips back and forth eagerly.

With his free hand, Peter pushed his pants down over his hips and let them fall before grabbing onto Stiles’ hip. He dug his nails in deep as he slipped his erection between Stiles’ legs.

He regretted not having any lubrication on him and as much satisfaction as he would get shoving himself into the nogitsune dry, he wasn’t about to do that to Stiles, evil spirit in him or not.

Fortunately, the nogitsune didn’t seem to mind the lack of penetration. Peter didn’t even think he knew that it was something that was done.

The nogitsune eagerly let Peter’s dick slide between his legs, putting enough pressure on it to be pleasurable; luckily there was enough moisture to allow Peter to slip back and forth easily.

The nogitsune reached behind and grabbed Peter’s hips, quickening the pace.

Within seconds they both came simultaneously, nails and teeth digging into each other and drawing blood. At least the nogitsune didn’t take that away from Stiles. Even the first time they had finished together.

Peter had to wrap his arm around Stiles to keep him from falling as his knees gave out. The nogitsune leant back and put his head against Peter’s shoulder. He was genuinely smiling.

There was one last thing to take care of in Peter’s mind. The cum on his hand, both Stiles’ _and_ his.

He brought his hand up to Stiles’ mouth and rubbed his thumb across his lips.

Stiles’ mouth fell open and he pushed his thumb in. However, as soon as the nogitsune tasted the salty substance he spit it back out.

‘You know everything else Stiles likes,’ Peter said. He pressed his thumb back against Stiles’ lips insistently.

The nogitsune hesitated before opening his mouth and sucking in Peter’s thumb. He licked it clean and Peter replaced it with more messy fingers.

Once his fingers were clean, the nogitsune grabbed his wrist and licked clean the rest of his hand, letting Peter rest the wet palm on his chin.

‘We should get cleaned up,’ Peter said after a few peaceful moments had passed.

‘You don’t like Stiles’ blood running down your skin?’ the nogitsune asked playfully. ‘Stiles likes it.’

Peter growled and nipped at the other side of Stiles’ neck, the side without any blood. The nogitsune laughed.

He turned around, almost tripping on the pants around his legs, and pressed their lips together. The blood on Peter’s lips mixed with the cum still in Stiles’ mouth and it only made Peter press into the kiss more than he had planned to. The nogitsune was again forcefully pushed into the tree.

Peter pulled away and started planting soft kisses around Stiles’ face and neck. ‘Those are for Stiles,’ he said, once he had finished.

He stepped back and pulled his pants back up to his waist before grabbing his shirt off the ground.

‘You’re leaving?’ the nogitsune asked. ‘Aw, and I thought we were having fun.’

‘We were,’ Peter said. ‘But the fun is over.’

‘Don’t say that.’

‘It’s over,’ Peter insisted. As much as he had enjoyed it, it _wasn’t_ Stiles and he didn’t know if Stiles would necessarily approve of him abusing his body like this.

Peter turned and started to walk away.

‘Don’t be so sure,’ the nogitsune called after him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out a way to save Stiles, namely to turn him into a werewolf, Scott tries to ask Peter for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Told you there was some plot! Set in and around the end of 3.20 - Echo House
> 
> Not beta'd this time. All mistakes are mine

Peter wasn’t sure why Scott had texted him to meet at the vet’s office, but he went anyway.

When he got there, they were all looking nervous. Scott was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands, the hunter girl looming above him looking just as worried. The twins were there too, menacing as ever. And _the fox_.

‘Hello Peter,’ the vet said as he stepped inside. Peter still wasn’t sure what to make of him. He hadn’t been their emissary in a very long time. Things changed.

‘Doctor,’ Peter replied. He leant against the wall, arms crossed. ‘To what do I owe the pleasure of my company?’

Allison scoffed.

Finally Scott looked up. He looked terrified. ‘I need to ask you …,’ he started. He shook his head and turned away.

‘Ask me what?’ Peter asked. ‘How I got so charming? Because I don’t think you could pull that off, Scott.’

‘You think this is a game?’ Allison shouted. ‘You’ve never done anything to help and we’ve never asked, but now we really need you to take something seriously _for once_.’

Peter smiled. ‘Everything is a game, sweetheart. You just have to remember you’re playing.’

‘Stiles is out there. Right now. He could very well be lost,’ Allison said, stepping closer and closer to him. Peter admired her bravery. ‘This _isn’t_ a game.’

Peter was about to say something about how Stiles was still _there_ , somewhere inside his body. That much he knew for certain. But then he realised that that would bring up a whole host of questions he wasn’t prepared to answer.

‘As much as you don’t want to play, the nogitsune _is_. That’s all this is to him,’ Peter settled on.

‘Stop it!’ Scott shouted, the wolf coming out. The twins retreated into the corner. Peter stood his ground.

Scott finally stood up and stepped in front of Allison, confronting Peter. ‘I don’t care what game _anyone_ is playing. This is Stiles. All I’m interested in is how to get him back. How to get my best friend back.’

‘And so begs the question, what can I do?’ Peter asked, gesturing with his hands.

Scott again looked uncertain.

He opened his mouth several times before the vet finally spoke for him. ‘We think we know a way to save Stiles. To expel the nogitsune from him.’

‘ _Without_ hurting him,’ Scott specified.

‘And that would be?’ Peter asked, hating the slow pace of the conversation. If he could get Stiles back, he would. He would do anything for them. Without them knowing, of course.

‘We need to change the body of the host,’ the vet said.

Peter looked straight into the vet’s eyes, afraid he had misheard or misinterpreted the information. But it was clear from the determined expression of the vet what he was being told. ‘You want to give him the bite,’ Peter finally said.

The vet nodded slightly. ‘If we can’t figure out another way, I don’t see us having any other choice,’ Scott said. His voice was strained.

Peter looked between the vet and Scott, weighing his next move.

He narrowed his eyes at Scott. ‘What was your question?’ he asked, stalling for time.

‘I … I wanted to know why you bit me on my side,’ Scott said. ‘Derek did the same thing to Jackson and Boyd. He probably did the same thing to Isaac and Erica. Why there?’

‘Less chance of bleeding out,’ Peter said. ‘Less risk. It is instinct to a born werewolf to bite there when they want to turn someone.’ Less risk, less bleeding out. It had worked fine on Scott when he was running on pure instinct. But on Lydia, he had been angry. He bit too much. Less risk, but it was still dangerous.

‘Thank you,’ Scott said. That kid never said anything that wasn’t heartfelt.

Peter nodded and turned. He stopped as soon as his hand was on the knob. He should leave. He gave them what they wanted. His job was done. And who knew, they might find another way to get Stiles back.

But if he said nothing, if he left, and Scott _did_ bite Stiles … if Stiles woke up only to realise he was turned? That would be on him.

He turned back around. ‘Find another way,’ he said.

Scott was taken aback. ‘We might not have a choice,’ he said.

‘Just find another way,’ Peter said.

‘Why?’ Allison asked. ‘If it saves Stiles. He isn’t ….’ She chocked, brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Peter could see she had tears in her eyes.

‘Allison?’ Scott said, turning to her.

‘I’m fine,’ she replied. She took her hand away, replacing it with a grin. ‘If it saves Stiles, then we have to do it.’

‘ _Find another way_ ,’ Peter repeated, more forcefully.

‘Why?’ Scott asked.

Peter was silent. He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders, looking for the right words.

‘Because he doesn’t _want_ it,’ Peter said, eyes open, looking straight at Scott. ‘So find another way.’

Scott shook his head. ‘How would you know?’

‘Because I already offered it to him,’ Peter said with a snarl. ‘Deep down, yes, Stiles wants it. Wants to be powerful, wants to be just like you, Scott. But he doesn’t want it. He won’t thank you.’

He turned and stormed out, not sure what their stupid teenage minds would make of that. But at least Stiles might get out of this with his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, more porn to follow!

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least 5 chapters planned. So probably 5 chapters of this.


End file.
